


I'm The Pizza Guy

by chilidian



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Anal Sex, Deviant!Jordi, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilidian/pseuds/chilidian
Summary: 底特律仿生人AU异常仿生人Jordi今天就要杀几个人玩玩[x
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I'm The Pizza Guy

是送披萨的【秦狗】

***

Aiden没想到会有这种事。

当他小心谨慎地潜入灯火通明的宅邸时，目标人物已经死了。他推开门，站在杀人现场的只有一台穿着橙黄色工作服的仿生人，纯正的亚裔外表，并不是他熟悉的面孔，也许是新型号，也许是古早机，Aiden不关注这个。

他不喜欢仿生人，像人又非人，恐怖谷效应的完美诠释。

Aiden蹲下来检查躺在血泊里的尸体，被害者脸上的表情定格在惊惶，击穿心脏的子弹似乎来自于他始料未及的对象。

他叹口气起身，不怎么情愿地转向唯一的“目击证人”：“……你看到什么了？”

黑色的眼睛直视他：“我看到一具尸体，先生。”

合成电子音与真人无异，频率舒适，声调平板。Aiden皱眉：“我是问你看到凶手了吗？”

“没有，先生。”右边额角的光圈闪烁着平稳的蓝色。

“……好吧，”Aiden掏出手枪，“但你看到我了，抱歉。”

枪口对准了仿生人的眉心，它突然，绽开了一个绝对不是系统设计内的笑容。

那是个愉快的、兴味盎然的、甚至可以说是邪恶的笑容。

“你就是那个私法制裁者，对吧？”

“……什……？！”

这场景太过毛骨悚然，饶是Aiden也愣了愣，这片刻分神就让他持枪的手臂遭到了沉重的劈击，手枪落地，被枪口指着的人换成了他。

它笑眯眯地说：“别动，我无意伤害你。”

“……你杀了他，”Aiden瞥了眼那个依然是蓝色的光环，“你究竟是什么？”

“我只是送披萨的，”它用空闲的手指了指自己左胸的标签，“JC400，为您效劳。”

“你真的是仿生人？”

“如假包换！”它褪去了左手的皮肤层，展示出雪白冰冷的机体，挑眉笑道，“看！”

Aiden看着它即便是人类也丰富过头的表情：“你的制作者是疯子吗。”

“他们什么都没做，这只是个微小的奇迹~新闻里称呼我们为‘异常仿生人’，不过我不喜欢那个名字，”它眨眨眼，“你可以叫我Jordi。”

“你为什么要杀他？”Aiden冷静地问，“主人的命令？”

“看来你不懂什么是‘异常仿生人’，”它撇嘴道，“我这么做，只有一个原因，就是我乐意。”

Aiden略睁大了双眼，他试图理解眼前的东西、仿生人、异常仿生人……Jordi？

它紧盯着他的脸，Aiden几乎能听到机器分析时嗡鸣的声音。

“……传言没说你有双漂亮的绿眼睛，”它保持着微妙的笑走近，枪口抵上了Aiden的胸膛，“我有个提议，我们来合作吧！”

“……合作？”

“你也想杀这个人对吧，目标相同不就能合作了嘛。”

“我不做‘合作’这种事，不跟人合作，更不会跟仿生人……”Aiden更正道，“异常仿生人，不管这个词到底是什么意思。”

“那么雇佣我吧，”它咧开嘴笑道，“只要价钱合适，我能做任何脏活。”

“仿生人也需要钱？”

它挥动了下苍白的手指，黄色的皮肤层重新覆盖上：“我们全身上下都是可替换的消耗品。”

“……听起来有理。”

Aiden审视它的面孔，在那漆黑的瞳孔深处，光圈收缩又放大。

“我们达成共识了？”它突兀地收起了手枪。

Aiden慢慢地说：“也许你确实有派得上用场的地方。”

“比如送披萨！”它拿起客厅桌上的快餐盒子，“总能成功敲开每一扇门……还热着，要尝尝吗？”

Aiden摇头。

“可惜，”它把纸盒丢到地上，“我还真的付过钱了呢。”

名为Jordi的仿生人慢悠悠地往门口走，Aiden捡起了他的枪，但鬼使神差地，他并没有击杀对方的念头。

而它回过身，抛了个媚眼：“你可以在暗网找到我。”

***

看到快餐店服务生的时候，Aiden吃了一惊。

……不，不是Jordi。或许是眼睛不够狭长，或许是颧骨不够高耸，或许是胡茬的分布位置，或许是缺乏点睛之笔的泪痣，当然，更可能是因为那个标准的友善微笑。

Aiden看了眼它的胸牌——JC400。

虽然在芝加哥仿生人并非像在底特律那么普及，但已然是日常生活的一部分，如果他对这些东西有了多余的警惕，明显不是他的错。

他从JC400手里接过自己的餐点，找了个角落坐下。

Aiden检索了关于“异常仿生人”的信息，大部分新闻集中于底特律，在其他城市只有零零散散几起疑似案件，没有一起涉及JC400。

它颇有手段。

暗网也流传着“收尾人Chin”的传闻——Jordi·Chin，该说是充满辛辣讽刺的还是风趣幽默的命名呢——冷酷、贪财，技艺精湛，总能准确地完成委托，不论你是想杀掉纠缠不清的变态前男友，还是想让某个帮派吃到点教训，甚至T-Bone也听过他的大名：“据说他能搞到纯度最高的红冰，显然他懂怎么区分次货……我没吸那玩意！只是从Frewer那里听来的！”

Aiden没说那其实是个“它”。

毕竟他的照片和本名并未在电视和网络上铺天盖地，他自觉有义务对它的真实身份三缄其口。

至于合作，他对“疯狂仿生人的惊喜大礼包”没兴趣。

而所谓惊喜，跟当事人的意愿无关，只看送出方的心情。

他的手机屏幕亮了，一条新讯息：

“Mr·Fox，我有件工作给你。”

理智告诉他无视才是最优的选择，但Aiden发觉自己无法抵挡猛烈的求知和挑战欲——害他落入私法制裁者境遇的罪魁祸首——他回复了：“什么工作？”

这就是他几分钟后坐在了附近地下停车场的某辆豪车中的原因，面前是某异常仿生人可谓噩梦的笑脸。

“很遗憾你上次的任务没有邀请我，”它装模作样地点了点自己额角的光圈，“我可以扮作清洁工潜入，肯定能不引起任何守卫注意就替你把U盘插到电脑上。”

Aiden不想给它表演的机会，冷声反问：“我以为是你有工作给我？”

“对，我真的需要一位黑客的帮助。”

“……你是个仿生人，”Aiden皱眉，“代码是你们的语言吧。”

“我猜是？”它耸耸肩，“但不是我这种型号，我是被设计用于服务业的，而不是寻找程序漏洞，不过人类总是企图防备自己制造的一切东西……无所谓，反正我更喜欢跟血肉和骨头打交道。”

它听起来像个简单快乐的反社会分子，若不是右额稳定明暗的蓝环，几乎能以假乱真。

Aiden有些好奇究竟是怎样的代码赋予了它此种秉性。

“回来说工作，CyberLife有一批新的机体和零件运送到芝加哥，我想知道具体的送达时间和储存仓库位置。”

“‘扮作清洁工潜入’这套呢？”

“你看到这张脸了吧。”它指着自己与其它JC400不尽相同的面孔，“能骗倒从来没正眼看过仿生人的傻子人类，专卖店的店员可不会上当。”

“那为什么不改回去？”

“……粗鲁无礼！我喜欢我的脸！”它刻意提高了音调，“双胞胎，可爱！三胞胎，惊羡！但几百个长得一模一样的人呢，只剩下了可怕了吧。”

Aiden怀疑它说话前的停顿另有深意，但那不是他的问题。

“为何要袭击CyberLife的仓库，你想制造更多的异常仿生人？”

“噢不，我没这种能力，否则芝加哥早就被攻陷了~”发现Aiden还在等它解释缘由，Jordi摊摊手，“这就是私法制裁者的正义感？放心，我只是想给自己搞点备用零件。”

“……酬劳？”

它笑了，露出两排整齐的牙齿：“给我你的银行账号，Mr·Fox。”

***

尽管CyberLife制作的仿生人在各个城市的日常生活和生产中取得了一席之地，而Blume的城市管理系统依然掌控着安保、通讯、信息网络、数据传输等重要领域。

这是为什么私法制裁者仍旧能将这座城市把玩于股掌之上，人们可能离不开顺从便利的仿生人，但更不可能离开他们的手机。

Aiden曾尝试过骇入这些行走的电脑，却在密不透风的防火墙前败下阵来，即便他确信Kamski在程序里留有后门，找到也绝非易事。

或许他能够从身边这位冲破了防火墙的异常仿生人身上获取点线索……算了，他不希望自己家的扫地机器人每天兴致勃勃地宣称要去绞断几个人的脖子。

在Aiden强硬的要求下让出了驾驶席的Jordi正对着窗外街景碎碎念：“开车撞进玻璃门明明是很有趣的方案，你可以给我的脸打上相同的马赛克，明天早间新闻的标题就是‘私法制裁者和他的神秘朋友夜闯CyberLife专卖店，是为了表达对新科技的抵抗，还是对人工智能的警醒？’”

“……不是朋友。”他冷淡地纠正。

“那么，伙伴，搭档，同志，盟军！”Jordi转过脸看他，嘴里接连蹦出一个个词，宛如一部同义字典。

Aiden再次后悔答应这项工作。

“行吧，”它托着下巴假意叹息，“所以你的计划是？”

Aiden想要保持沉默，而它丝毫不懂社交暗示似的紧盯着他：“作为雇主，我有权知道细节。”

他只好回答：“……骇入保安系统，骇入门，进去，找到办公室电脑，骇入，找到资料，撤离。”

“无聊。”它评价道，“毫无艺术感。”

Aiden懈怠跟他争辩。

剩下的路程在令人感激的安静中结束。

深夜的街道看不见别的车辆和行人，店铺都大门紧锁，唯一亮着巨大蓝色广告牌的CyberLife专卖店是如此显眼。Aiden停下车，检查了摄像头的影像，对Jordi说：“留在这。”

“OK~”它笑着从车后座拿出一把霰弹枪，“时刻准备提供后援。”

Aiden拉上面罩，钻出车子，走到了CyberLife店前。兴许是由于每个仿生人都可被追踪——异常仿生人除外，专卖店的安保措施只有电子锁和红外线，并不能给Aiden造成多余的负担。

他像店主一样轻易地打开了门。

柜台上展示着各种型号的仿生人，都有无可挑剔的面容和精准优美的身体比例，它们立在原地，晦暗无光的眼睛直视前方，Aiden不能说自己没有一点担忧其中会有哪个物件把视线投向自己。

……像恐怖片里的怪奇表演，他穿过缄默的人偶，进入了后面的办公室。

破解电脑密码和搜索信息花了点时间，等Aiden出来，他看到的是Jordi站在仿生人展台前，月光和霓虹透过身后落地窗为它的侧影镀上朦胧的边缘，幽蓝的光在它的额角旋转。

Aiden庆幸自己关闭了店内的摄像头。他等了等，它没说话。

于是他开口：“……就是今晚，在码头仓库S0704。”

它转过头，笑容有一半埋在阴影中：

“你有兴趣接点附加工作吗？”

***

CyberLife显然更注意仓库的安保。据传地下悄然兴起的红冰就是以蓝血为原料。

Aiden击倒了一名人类守卫，他正蹲下查看他的呼吸，就听到装了消音器的手枪轻微的破空声。

从背后勒住一台AP500警用型脖子并打穿了其头部的Jordi低笑道：“你该多留意下周围，Mr·Fox。”

Aiden看着飞溅到它脸颊上的蓝色血痕。

“……怎么？”它把丧失功能的AP500轻放到地上，“你认为我会跟你一样对同类有同理心？不好意思让你失望了。”

它用拇指抹去自己脸上的血迹，笑容愉悦。

“……”Aiden低头用手机骇入仓库的门锁，红灯转绿，门自动滑开。

Jordi走进去，无视了两边排列着的崭新机体，径直走向陈列的箱子，用匕首撬开后对着里面的血袋愉悦地扬了扬眉毛，然后取下背包开始往里塞。

Aiden守在门口，瞄到它还拿了一些生物组件，最大的可能是一条胳膊。

……相当非现实的画面，一整晚都，但不是不有趣。

“满载而归！”Jordi轻松地背上那看起来就很重的包，“你的工作完成得非常出色，Mr·Fox。”

此时远方的海平线已泛起亮色。

它笑着继续说：“也许我们可以再次合作。”

“……不了，谢谢。”

Aiden冷冷拒绝，他转身离开，把这荒唐的异常仿生人抛诸脑后。

***

然而有了第一次合作，很快便有了第二次、第三次，乃至更多。

Jordi确实很有手段，它有奇妙的人脉，它能弄到各种各样的二手车，它射击的准确率令人咋舌，它能徒手折断人类的脖子。正如它保证的那样：“只要价钱合适，我能做任何脏活。”

只是不够安静。

“……Pearce，我遇到了危险。”

某次在它没完没了的“Mr·Fox”后，Aiden忍无可忍地接了一句“Pearce”，然后在它狡黠的笑容中又生硬地重复了一遍：“Pearce。”

“……怎么？”Aiden贴在墙边低声问。

“它在这里。”

“……它？”

“别过来！你这可爱的小东西，我还有人要杀！……好吧，我只陪你玩一会。”

耳机里传来细微的猫咪叫声。

“……猫？”

“一只黑猫，啊它把肚皮露出来了……好软！”

“……Jordi，你能把我前面这两个人干掉一个吗？”

“好的，”它漫不经心地应声，“嘘~等一下，我会慢慢抚摸你……”

Aiden知道它是在对猫说话，但还是觉得后背发毛。

巡逻的一人被精准地打中了太阳穴，另一个在惊慌中还没来得及拔枪，就被Aiden一举击毙。

“……看来你对人类的同理心也有限啊。”

“我有我的准则。”Aiden沉声回答，侧身进入了建筑物内部。

“典型的人类自负，”它嗤笑道，“墙后的守卫有点超出我的狙击范围了，我就在这摸摸小可爱，你可以一边听它开心的咕噜声一边屠杀黑帮……”

Aiden切断了通讯。

有时他会忘了Jordi是仿生人，它表情丰富，兴许掌握了几百种笑的方式，口若悬河，从不吝于表达自己的观点，尖酸刻薄，又对工作充满热情——绝不仅限于被金钱吸引的程度，他甚至还喜欢猫？

也许这就是异常仿生人的真相，在原本完美的逻辑和伦理的造物身上加诸冲动的弱点和执念的劣根。

情感。

Aiden耐心地等走廊里的守卫背对他，用短棍攻击其后脑使其倒地，大概率会致死而非昏厥，这不是他会介意的风险。

剩余的工作并不难，只是个贩毒的小帮派，他撂倒了三个黑帮成员，从其中之一的手机里找到了上家的线索。

他没想到Jordi还在。

背着狙击枪的仿生人站在它击杀的尸体旁，白色套装纤尘不染，怀里抱着一只通体漆黑的猫，正用纤长的手指拨弄它的下颌，猫舒服地眯细了眼睛。

“嘿Pearce，你看这是不是世上最可爱的生物？”

Aiden跟举到眼前的猫四目相对：“……不。”

“哼，”它撇嘴，把猫抱回来，“猜到你大概是犬派了。”

Aiden不置可否：“……我要回去整理数据和消息，后续可能还会雇佣你。”

“你知道的，Pearce，只需酬劳合理~”它低头逗猫，“是时候说‘再见’了噢小可爱。”

它把黑猫放到地上，猫恋恋不舍地蹭了蹭它的西装裤角，又叫了两声，Jordi摆摆手算是道别。

察觉Aiden的注视，它歪了歪头问：“怎么，你以为我会带回家养吗？”

“……我以为？”

“我不喜欢，”它笑得凉薄，“需要照顾的弱小生物。”

说完率先抬步。

黑猫金色的眼睛映着它的背影。

有时，Aiden希望Jordi不要这么像人。

***

“我不是在发牢骚，但我真的更乐于做远程支援角色。”Jordi小心地让自己的名牌皮鞋避开可能是呕吐物的东西，皱眉发牢骚。

“这种大楼没有狙击枪能派上用场的地方。”Aiden握着藏在外套口袋里的手枪，步履如常地穿过堆满了杂物的走廊。

位于贫民区的一栋连监控摄像头都没有的古旧公寓，确实很适合搞制毒贩毒吸毒一条龙服务。

上次获取的信息仅有这栋楼的地址，具体房间则不明，Aiden只能采取老式做派一层层搜索。叫上Jordi是预防措施，尽管它本人宣称“乐于远程支援”，但Aiden见过它近身搏斗时的场景，绝对从这种直接的暴力中获得了相当的乐趣。

他俩跟一名神色匆匆的中年女性擦肩而过，女性还警惕地多看了Jordi两眼。毕竟一身高级白西装的亚裔出现在此等地方，实属罕见。

同色的礼帽遮住了它额角的光圈和身份，它肆无忌惮地冲女性露齿一笑，该女性立刻加快脚步回了自己房间把门狠狠关上。

再爬一层楼梯，就看到楼梯口拐角躺着一个男人，Aiden掏出枪瞄准他的头，用脚尖踢了踢他肥硕的肚子，男人一动不动。

“……应该就在这一层，”Aiden看了看空无一人的走廊低声说，“我去左边，你去右边，尽量别引发骚动。”

“保证像猫一样安静。”

Jordi一间间查看过去，直到最后一扇虚掩的房门传出一点暧昧的声响。

“宾果~”它轻轻推开门，环视房间，确定没有荷枪实弹的守卫后对着在地毯上交欢的人吹了声口哨，“这两个人明显已经嗑嗨了。”

随后它提高了音量对外面喊道：“Pearce，这有你想要的！”

“……等等，”它仔细闻了闻屋内空气中微妙的甜味，成分分析器高速运行，“转念一想你还是不要过来比较好……啊你已经进来了。”

甜腻到令人作呕的香气充斥了Aiden的感官，而即便他想快点退出也做不到了，他眼前五光十色，瘫软的腿无法支持他的身体，颓然倒在肮脏的地板上，带起一片灰尘，在夕阳的光芒中缓缓飞散。

“……真棒，”Jordi翻了个白眼，“脆弱的人类。”

它走过去，拧断了骑在男人身上起伏的金发男性的脖子，下方的男人则像没看到面前的谋杀一样，发现金发男性不动了，就自己坐起来，抱着他的尸体继续挺动下身。

“恶心。”Jordi冷笑，从地上捡起手机塞进自己的裤兜里，回去再看地上的Aiden，叹了口气。

“要不是你确实是个不错的雇主，我宁可用子弹一劳永逸，”它抓住Aiden的胳膊，轻易地把他扛到肩膀上，“等你醒了，我肯定会要求附加收费。”

它顶着路人奇怪的目光到达地下停车场——但这个街区没人会报警——把私法制裁者塞进车后座：“别吐在车上Pearce，否则我还要收洗车费……不对，其实不会再用这辆车，但总之别吐。”

只得到一声微弱的哼鸣。

“你清醒了？”Jordi凑过去问，“告诉我能把你送到哪去，Pearce。”

眼睛紧闭的Aiden没有要作答的迹象。

“……人类真是麻烦。”Jordi抱怨道，关上车门，自己坐进驾驶席，启动了车子，往自己的安全屋驶去。

***

“嘿，我们到了！”Jordi对躺在后面的Aiden说，“谢天谢地你没吐！如果你有别的想去的地方，现在是把握方向盘的好时机噢。”

“……Jor…di？”私法制裁者用不确定的语调说。

“似乎没戏。”Jordi失望道，下车，从车后座里把Aiden捞出来，将他的右臂搭到自己的肩膀上，支撑着他虚软的脚步走进了电梯，按下楼层数。

“……我怎么了？”Aiden喘息着问，他眼神迷茫，无力地靠在Jordi身上，“我感觉，不太好。”

“吸入式红冰，”Jordi回答，并不指望他能听懂，“或许我该搞点更高级的警用型感受器。”

“红……冰？”

“对，但愿你不会成为一个瘾君子。”Jordi扶着他出了电梯，刷开了自家房门，在地毯和沙发间犹豫了下，把Aiden放到了沙发上，“接下来怎么办，我这可没有人类用药。”

Aiden脸颊晕红，呼吸急促，翠色眼睛里蒙着一层水雾。

“……你勃起了。”Jordi看向他的下半身，“我不知道红冰还有这种效果，不过那两个人的确在性交。”

它连接到网络迅速检索了下应对措施：“少量吸入只要等药效过去就行，你是个幸运儿啊Pearce。”

“去浴室解决你的原始欲望，”Jordi俯身拍了拍他的面颊，“不想让你毁了我的沙发。”

Aiden突然握住它的手腕，他的掌心滚烫，即便是对用外壳散热的仿生人来说也算是高温了。

Jordi反手拉他起来，试图带他去洗手间，却被猛地一把推倒在地毯上。它的礼帽滚落，露出右额角闪烁的黄色光圈。

Jordi生生停住肘击的动作，因为私法制裁者跨坐在了它大腿处，小幅度地磨蹭着它沉寂的下体。

“……有点意思，你听过我们的初始语段吗，”Jordi挑了挑眉笑道，突然换成平板的机械腔调，“您好，我是一名第三代JC400型仿生人，我可以为您的店铺提供服务，也可以照料您的家庭起居，我能说300种语言，并且完全能够满足您的性需求。”

说到最后三个字时它放慢了语速，曲起右膝向上顶了下Aiden肿胀的部位，换来一声低吟。

“……这个功能我从没用过，买下我的男人是个只有胆量殴打仿生人的怂货。”它嘴角的笑意有瞬间扭曲，而被渴望冲昏了头脑的Aiden根本没捕捉到它话里的意味，他只知道面前的男人——仿生人，会满足他。

他倾身，吻住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。

***

这是他自找的。

第一次解放后稍稍回笼的理智这么说。Aiden倒在仿生人的躯体上，高档衬衫柔滑地摩擦过他裸露的皮肤，他在高潮的余韵中轻微颤抖，而在他体内，属于Jordi的那部分组件依然坚硬。

“……真是绝景。”Jordi双手扶住他的腰，调换了两人的位置。

Aiden陷进了地毯里，突然的体位变化导致敏感的内壁被碾过，他从喉间溢出低低的呻吟。

Jordi在他模糊的视野中微笑：“但我好像还没享受到。”

它额角明亮的黄色光环吸引着Aiden的注意力，他伸出手，想去碰触，却被Jordi抓住，纤长的手指扣入他的指间，把他的手按回到地毯上。

Aiden的视线随着它漂亮的腕骨移动。

“看来药效还没过啊，”Jordi靠近他，盯着他涣散的双眼，“能认出我是谁吗，Pearce？”

他看着它，艰难地活动有些麻痹的大脑和舌头：“……Jor…di？”

“很好。”得到落在眼角处的轻吻。

他的腿被另一只手扳得更开，仿生人一记深挺激得他痉挛地攥紧了它的手，回笼的那丁点理智烟消云散，他脚趾蜷缩，在胀痛和快感中察觉自己的欲望再次抬头。

生理性的泪水挂在他的睫毛上，被Jordi垂头舔去。

那个明黄光圈中渗入的鲜亮红色是他记忆里最后的画面。

***

还没睁开眼Aiden就知道这不是他的藏匿点。

他谨慎地确认了房间里没人，才坐起身。骨骼和筋肉的酸疼让他无声地咒骂了句，回忆也接踵而至，尽管他情感上不愿相信，但身上斑驳的吻痕和齿印，腰侧手指形状的乌青，都证实了一切不是药物作用下的幻觉。

……起码Jordi还帮他做了事后清理，也许只是不想弄脏它豪华的床。

这看起来就像是一个普通人的房间——普通的有钱人的房间，舒适的大床，触感细腻的床单和被罩，精致的穿衣镜和巨大的衣柜。

Aiden下地，腿间麻痛犹未消，他又骂了一句，这次骂出了声。

Jordi出现在门口，它打量了下Aiden光裸的身体，笑容隐有得色。

“……你这有除了西装以外的衣服吗？”Aiden哑着嗓子问。

“你可以去那边碰碰运气，”它指了指角落的小衣柜，“这是我以前任务目标的房子，目前还没人发现他并没在意大利旅游。”

Aiden从里面找了套宽松的运动装和崭新的内裤，在Jordi的注视下穿上。

……有点紧，总比真空好。他脚步有些虚浮地走过Jordi身边，径自去了厨房，没怎么抱希望地拉开冰箱门，里面居然有几瓶矿泉水。

他喝了大半瓶，感觉神智更清醒了些。

关上冰箱门，看到Jordi站在了客厅，见Aiden的目光扫过来，便用下巴示意门口卷起的地毯：“你还是毁了我一件家具。”

“不是‘你的家具’，但我会把赔偿加在酬金里。”他不着痕迹地靠在身后的料理台上，分担酸痛下肢支持体重的压力。

“不必，”Jordi似笑非笑，“又不是说我没乐在其中。”

“……”

“我在想，”它拖长了尾音，做出一副深思熟虑的模样，“我们应该经常做这件事，当然不用搭配红冰。”

“……什么？”

“做爱，你和我，”它眨眨眼，“比我想的有趣得多！”

“……太棒了，”Aiden干巴巴地说，“你是个性瘾仿生人，这是真实存在的东西吗？”

“别骗自己了，你清楚你跟我一样享受昨晚，不仅是毒品的效果。”Jordi挑眉，“行了Pearce，快乐生活并不是犯罪。”

他看向它额角安稳旋转的蓝光。

……或许他确实更喜欢那里闪烁着红色的样子。

但Jordi不需要知道这些。

Aiden把空瓶子放在料理台上，慢慢开口：“……我猜你比按摩棒好用。”

“很高兴我们达成了共识，”Jordi咧开嘴笑了，“再一次。”

***

全国范围内关于异常仿生人的案件层出不穷。

Aiden看了眼惬意地窝在沙发里打手机游戏的Jordi，它懒洋洋的姿态完全不像是能量源可以用173年的仿生人，只有额角的光圈会暴露它的身份。

他在它这里留宿的次数过多，几乎能算作是半同居的状态。

于是他知道了一些不必知道的事情。

Jordi会做饭——没什么好惊讶的，它是个服务型仿生人，它当然会做饭，但这不影响Aiden初次吃到酸奶布丁时的难以置信，冰箱里逐渐多出来的蔬菜水果、啤酒饮料、微波食品，都在为和甜点摆在一起的勺子添加注脚。

Jordi有洁癖，这可能写在了它的代码里，安全屋的地板光可鉴人，它的衣柜井井有条，按照颜色深浅一溜排列的高级西装，其中白色占了一半。此种洁癖也渗透进了它的工作态度，每一件任务都做到有始有终是它作为收尾人的一点非常具有欺骗性的坚持。

Jordi对待武器极为细心，它擦拭枪膛，打磨刀具，同时也相当认真地照料他们从事这个行当最重要的武器——它的身体。服务型仿生人的硬件强度不如警用型，它会选择能兼容的更结实的部件。

Aiden见过它给自己更换下肢。

掩藏在皮肤层下的素白的机体，雕塑一般优美的线条，严密闭合的接缝因蓝血流淌时不时透出一丝弱不可察的微光。它迅速而凶狠地卸下自己的小腿，把主承重轴插入膝关节，又驾轻就熟地一条条连接好运送蓝血的管道，从它红色的光圈和紧皱的眉头来看，这过程并不愉快。

“……不是你平日能看到的光景，哈？”它短促地嗤笑道。

“你能感觉到……”Aiden纠结了一下措辞，“疼痛？”

“不是疼痛，”它指了指自己的额角，“当你眼前填满了‘部件缺失！’的警告，紧急铃在脑内响个不停，你的灯也会闪得像个消防车，啊我是说比喻意义上的灯。”

Jordi踩到地板上，踮起脚尖做了个芭蕾舞式的行礼，额头上黄光旋转：“不过刚接好时这管道里电信号和能量重新流动的破冰感，可能就是你们人类说的疼痛吧。”

它令皮肤层回归，光圈也恢复成惯常的蓝色。

安静流转的蓝色光彩，已然成为Aiden的平日光景。

“你在想什么？你盯着我看了有——”Jordi打断了他飘远的思绪，夸张地抬起空荡荡的手腕假作计时，“七分三十四秒，要分享一下你脑子里的念头吗？莫非事到如今你才发觉我的脸是你中意的类型……”

“……你有想过拆下LED灯么？”Aiden沉声问。

“没？”它歪了歪头，“怎么？”

“随便问问。”他把视线放回自己的手机屏幕上。

Jordi勾起笑容：“不好奇理由？”

“……不。”

为什么要好奇他早就清楚的东西。Aiden换了话题以阻止Jordi继续纠缠。

“又一家红冰工坊，有兴趣吗？”

它笑得更开心：“只要价钱合适，Pearce。”

***

一切本来很顺利。

打倒几个守卫，弄晕几个毒品爱好者，炸掉萃取机器，轻松到Jordi在抱怨“无聊”的地步。而当他俩踏出大门，就被强光直射晃了眼睛。

“警察！不许动！”  
“天啊是私法制裁者！？”  
“他旁边是仿生人？！”  
“异常仿生人！”

纷乱叫声伴随着枪响，Aiden慌忙退回到建筑物里，扔了个手制炸弹封住门口，在警察乱作一团时对Jordi说：“去二楼，从窗户出去。”

“我恐怕不能去了。”它靠着沙发椅背说。

Aiden这才发现它的右边大腿被打穿了一个洞，蓝色的钛液汹涌而出，浸透了它雪白的西装裤。

“……”他顿了顿，短吸口气，“我可以……！”

被Jordi截断：“别傻了，你没法带着我逃出这条街道。”

“走吧，Pearce，”它笑着掏出手枪，“我会搞点动静分散他们的注意力。”

“……我不能。”

“你可以，我们是犯罪同伙而不是……什么值得为对方留下的关系。”它耸了耸肩，给枪上膛，“而且我也无意赴死，所有异常仿生人都会被送到底特律CyberLife总部接受检查，我乐意碰碰运气。”

在开枪打碎玻璃之前，Jordi对Aiden笑了下。

那是个与人类无异的微笑。

“再见，Pearce，”它说，“这一路很有趣。”

***

“Aiden，我准备好了，”T-Bone打来电话，“你到达位置了吗？”

“嗯，摄像头也处理完毕。”他躲在花坛后的阴影里低声说。

“OK，我连接上警用频道了，七八个街区外的扰民和色狼应该够他们忙一段时间。”

“T-Bone，我知道我的请求很过分，所以谢……”

“嘿，这就见外了，”T-Bone爽朗道，“只是用变声器报几个假警，这些傻子甚至没法追踪到我。你才要小心，半夜潜入警局偷东西，也就你这种狂人做得出。”

Aiden脸上掠过一丝笑：“……我会小心。”

挂了通话，Aiden在原地等了一会，见两辆警车呼啸而去，再确认了下摄像头的画面，拿出消音手枪，慎重地逼近警察局的大门。

开门的瞬间点射前台仿生人的眉心，细细蓝血沿着它的鼻梁下滑，流淌过它弧度完美的职业笑容。

“……抱歉。”Aiden说给自己听，把手里武器换成电击棍。

人类不信任警用型仿生人能独立办案，因此它们大多处于待机状态排在墙边。Aiden静静地从它们面前经过，泼了人类警员手里的咖啡并补了一发电流洗礼。

如法炮制解决了剩余两个警察后，他找到了证物室。骇入门锁，进了房间。

……Jordi被挂在墙上。

它破烂的白西装大半毁在了蓝血里，四肢被拆解安置在它躯干周围，胸前的皮肤层已损坏，露出正忽闪着蓝光的脉搏调节器。不幸中之大幸，它的头颅保持完整，并无明显外伤，兴许是为了后续供CyberLife调查系统数据。

它无机质的眼睛望向前方。

“……Jordi？”

Aiden走近，轻声唤它的名字，在漫长的几秒钟后，它眨了眨眼。

“Pearce！我就知道你会为我回来。”它自鸣得意地笑，“我看起来怎么样？”

“……某个变态杀手战利品墙的挂件，像个该死的鹿头装饰品。”

“行吧，难怪这些红框警报多得要把你的脸盖住了。”它活动了下脖子，“希望你懂这都是你的错。”

“我怎么知道警察也会来围剿毒贩。”

“被削成人彘的是我哎！”

“那他们忘了割掉你的舌头，或者我该说，发声器？”

“……真是令人一言难尽的打情骂俏，”耳机里突然传来T-Bone的声音，“不过该逃命了，警察已经发现并没有什么‘衣着暴露的变装皇后在强抢民男’，他们正骂骂咧咧地往回赶。”

“谢了，T-Bone，我这就动身。”

Aiden抬头考察地打量Jordi，后者顿感不妙。

“Pearce，我警告你，如果你敢……操你的Pearce！”

它被私法制裁者的外套盖住了。

***

“我简直不敢相信你竟然把我包在你肮脏的破外套里！夹在胳膊底下好像我是什么不要紧的行李！我都不能呼吸了！”被放在书房躺椅上的Jordi高声道。

“你不需要呼吸。”Aiden指出它的漏洞。

“心理层面！你伤害了我的自尊！”

“……很高兴你还有那种东西。”Aiden心不在焉地说，打开了书架旁的大橱柜，里面各种仿生人组件分门别类摆在一起。

“给我帮把手，字面意义上的，给我一只手，846Lg号，”它转过头看Aiden的背影，“剩下的我自己能搞定。”

Aiden拿了个组件回到它身边。

“……我能看出来那不是只手。”

“……”Aiden没说话，只是沉默地按开它膝关节的机括，插入左小腿组件，将粗细不同的蓝血管道细致地对接。

“你什么时候……？”它额角红灯闪烁，“别告诉我是为了我学的？”

“……对，”Aiden手下不停，“好像我还会为了别的什么混蛋仿生人更换身体零件。”

“……这个混蛋仿生人很感动。”

“闭嘴，Jordi。”

头一次，Jordi真的闭嘴了。

它带着欠揍的笑看Aiden替他装好了四肢，只在Aiden的指尖碰到它的脉搏调节器附近时往后退了退。

Aiden立刻停下动作，转而把胸板递给Jordi：“你可以从这接手了。”

Jordi接过，脉搏调节器像心脏一样在它的胸腔里有节奏地跳动，令Aiden着迷似的难以移开视线。

它只有头部维持着皮肤层，其他部位则是纯然的雪白，遍布的钛液已经在长逾半日的等待中蒸发，它看上去干净而完整。

“虽然我很想洗澡，但在那之前，”它的LED亮着黄色，“还有件事要你帮忙。”

Aiden给他一个疑问的眼神。

“我不确定那些技术人员有没有趁我待机的时候搞什么小把戏，”它敲了敲自己的额角，“异常仿生人的诊断程序就是个摆设，而且我没记错的话，你是个优秀的黑客？”

“……你是要我进入你的大脑？”Aiden诧异道。

Jordi坦率点头。

Aiden并非不理解此等行为的含义，他说“好”的时候也深知这个字的重量。

它大大咧咧地坐到了书桌上，拨开散落在后颈的头发，露出了接线口，默许Aiden插入。

——这场景氤氲出令人迷惑的色情感。

Aiden不由地瞟了眼它腿间同样苍白的器官。

“真的吗，Pearce？”Jordi交叠起双腿，勾起嘲弄的笑意，“你对机器的迷恋太不健康了。不过，等检查完后你能享用——这一切。”

它的手指虚虚滑过自己的身体。

Aiden的回答是把它和电脑连接到一起。

Jordi的行动停滞了，它的眼睛失去了焦点，垂下的双手宛如大理石雕像安静且美丽。与之相对应的，是电脑屏幕上迅速流动的代码，在Aiden的眼前铺展开，属于Jordi这个异常仿生人的、独特而富有魅力的逻辑，换言之，疯狂。

“CyberLife绝对没编写过这个……”Aiden喃喃道。

不见得每一行都有意义，或许仅仅在人类眼中是混沌的序列，他在字母和数字的汪洋中灭顶，寻找可能是追踪监视的程序。

他内心隐秘地浮现一个念头：或许他能给这疯狂套上缰绳。

然后他看到了自己的名字、乱码和其中夹杂的单词。

Aiden怔忡了片刻，他侧头看向Jordi，长叹口气，强迫自己专心于排查作业。

半晌，他完成了工作，伸手摩挲过仿生人的后颈，稍稍用力，拔下接线。

轻微的嗡鸣声自Jordi体内扩散，LED闪了闪，蓝光流转。皮肤层重新覆盖它全身，它睁开双眼，Aiden能看到光圈在那半透明的虹膜背后调试焦距，消失在漆黑的瞳孔深处。

它笑了，系统设计内的、礼貌友好的笑容。

“您好，我是一名第三代JC400型仿生人，我可以为您的店铺提供服务，也可以照料您的家庭起居，我能说300种语言，您想听我用日语唱樱花吗？”

Aiden愣住了。

高楼大厦轰然倒塌，他脑中一片空白。

“……骗到你了！”Jordi兀地大笑出声，“你该看看你的表情！实在太……唔！”

Aiden一拳打中了它的脸。

Jordi抹了把流下来的蓝色鼻血，还没将谴责的话组织好，就被粗暴地抓住头发，堵住了嘴唇。

它欣赏了会Aiden颤动的睫毛，随后合上眼睑，加深这个吻。

……仔细一想，洗澡也可以是个双人活动。

***

“你接下来有什么打算？”

电视里正反复播报底特律军方让步的新闻和总统关于“异常仿生人可能是新形态的智慧生命”的演讲。

“去警局登记获取SSN顺便让他们因一打犯罪指控我坐牢坐到量子电池耗尽？”它嘴角下撇，“不了谢谢，我还想保住饭碗。”

Aiden切换频道，画面变成了在枪口围绕下接吻的仿生人首领和它的伴侣。

它们苍白的手紧紧贴在一起，幽蓝光芒在风雪中闪耀。

“之前我就想问，那是什么？”他举起自己的手示意。

“仿生人间的信息交流，类似于‘心灵相通’？总之我不喜欢这种把自己打开任人探索的接触，”Jordi这么说着，褪去了自己左手的皮肤层，与Aiden的右手掌心相贴，“怎么样？”

“……我感觉，”他凝视着那漂亮的洁白部件，关节处蓝光明灭，“温暖。”

“我也，”它歪斜出一个讥诮的笑容，“好消息，我俩都还活着！”

Jordi退回到沙发另一半，继续玩起了手机。

Aiden低头看了看残余着炙热温度的右手，无声微笑。

这就足够了。

END


End file.
